


"Call Me The Freak"

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan decides to cheer Vera up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Call Me The Freak"

"Dismissed."

The officers all stood up and left the staff room as quickly as possible. Vera, whose shift had been over in the middle of the long meeting, went to her locker to gather her things together. She had barely even got the door open, however, before she felt a hand land on each hip and turn her around.

"Are you okay, Vera?" Joan asked in a low voice, "You hardly said anything in the meeting."

"I'm fine," Vera forced a smile, "I'll just be glad to get home, where people aren't calling me Vinegar Tits every five minutes."

Joan smiled, brushing a stray hair out of the younger woman's eyes, "Just ignore them. They have names for everyone, it's not personal."

"I know. It's just...not that easy to ignore sometimes."

Joan looked behind her to make sure they were still alone and leant down and kissed Vera gently on the nose.

"Go. Relax. I'll see you later," Joan turned and left the room with an exaggerated strut, knowing that Vera's eyes would be following hungrily.

*****

Vera was making coffee, watching the TV from the kitchen as she worked. She was so focussed on what she was doing that she didn't hear the front door open and close, or the footsteps approaching.

The first she knew about Joan's return was, in fact, a blindfold being placed over her eyes.

"Joan? Is that you?" she asked.

"Of course it is. Who else were you expecting?" Joan purred in her ear.

"That's for me to know!" Vera laughed as she felt herself being guided upstairs.

"Slowly, Vera," Joan said, "We don't want you having an accident."

"I could just take this off," Vera reached for the blindfold, "Wait...is that your tie, Joan?"

"No. It's yours. I've told you before about leaving it on the hall table."

Vera rolled her eyes underneath the material, knowing that Joan wasn't too bothered. On the whole Vera was a tidy person, so Joan let her get away with a few acts of rebellion.

When they reached the bedroom, Vera felt herself being pushed down onto the bed. Once again, she reached for the tie over her eyes.

"No," Joan pulled her hand away, "Not yet."

Joan straddled Vera and began to unfasten the buttons on the work shirt that she hadn't bothered to change out of. She pulled it off her slowly, tossing it to the floor before moving her arms beneath Vera's back, which arched enough for her to unhook her bra.

"My God, Vera. How do you manage to look this sexy in a plain white bra?" she murmured, not receiving an answer.

Joan ran her thumbs over each of the other woman's nipples, feeling them harden in response, a soft gasp escaping Vera's mouth. Joan smiled and brushed her hands down over Vera's stomach to the skirt that clung to her hips so delightfully.

Pausing to tickle the skin just above the band of the skirt, Joan's hands headed further down, to the hem and then underneath. She ran her hands up her deputy's thighs, enjoying the gentle moans that accompanied the twitching of her hips, eager to have Joan's hands on the most intimite part of her.

 _"Joan!"_ Vera admonished as the delicious hands suddenly disappeared from her legs, but she smiled once more as she felt them on the back of her skirt, running over her bum before tugging on the zip. Joan pulled Vera's skirt down to reveal knickers that matched her bra, growling softly in a way that let the younger woman know that she found Vera just as sexy in these. _And out of them,_ she thought wryly, as she took her time to push her fingers underneath the fabric and pull them down, rendering Vera naked except for the tie.

Vera's breath grew shallow in anticipation as Joan's hand disappeared from her for a few moments as she pulled something out of her pocket. Then, she gasped in shock as she felt something cold dripping onto her nipples, then running down the sides of her breasts.

"Joan! What are you doing? What's that?"

"You'll see," Joan continued what she was doing.

"What's that smell?" Vera asked, scrunching her nose as it hit her, "Is that...is that _vinegar?"_

Joan moved forward to remove the tie covering Vera's eyes. She leant down to kiss her, then answered her question, "Yup."

"What the _fuck,_ Joan? Is this supposed to be funny?"

"No," Joan said seriously, "It's supposed to stop you getting upset when the women call you Vinegar Tits."

Vera didn't reply. She couldn't reply. She was too confused.

"I'm going make you associate that name with something else," Joan continued, "So every time you get called that name, you can think about _this_ instead."

Joan leaned down to kiss Vera again. This time it deepened quickly, Vera shifting beneath her, widening her legs so she could wrap them around Joan, pressing herself against her.

Vera's arms ran up Joan's back and around to the front of her jacket so she could unfasten it.

"No," Joan pulled away from Vera, taking a hand in each of her own and pushing them back onto the bed on either side of her.

"You're still fully dressed, Joan," Vera pouted, "You haven't even taken your shoes off! You _hate_ it when people wear shoes in the house! _And_ you're getting vinegar on your uniform!"

Joan kissed Vera once again, running her tongue over her eager lips, causing her to moan. Joan smiled as she pulled back and moved down Vera's body.

"Call me The Freak," she whispered, as she took Vera's wet nipple in her mouth.


End file.
